Sharpshooter Challenges
You might also be looking for the multiplayer Sharpshooter Challenges. The Sharpshooter Challenges involve shooting many difficult-to-hit targets. After Rank 5, the player receives an increase in ammo when using chests in safehouses and camps. Once he completes all the challenges, his Dead Eye meter builds faster as he kills enemies. Challenges Rank 1: Kill any 5 flying birds. Marston must kill any five birds while they are in flight. The five birds can be any combination of crows, ducks, eagles, hawks, seagulls, songbirds, or vultures. The total of five birds do not have to be shot at the same time. One simple approach to this challenge is using a weapon such as the repeaters, with high ammo capacity. Use Dead Eye to target five different birds with one shot each. Rank 2: Kill 5 rabbits. Rabbits are found in small groups all over the map, but seem to stick to grassy plains and are typically found near a road. Areas like The Hanging Rock and Warthington Ranch usually have rabbits in small groups from 8:30 AM until noon. Crouch and use Dead Eye to take down small groups of them. Running or riding a horse makes noise and causes the rabbits to run away before they can be seen or killed. These can be found at the Warthington Ranch, south of MacFarlane's Ranch. High-power weapons may obliterate the rabbits, leaving no carcass to skin. Use revolvers or repeaters instead. Rank 3: Kill 5 coyotes without taking any damage from them. Coyotes can be found in most areas of New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso. They are more common at night and can be located by their distinctive sound, a very high-pitched howl. One easy way to complete this is to use a horse with high stamina and shoot them with single-projectile weapons such as rifles and pistols. Dead Eye and headshots will make short work of them. If you have difficulty avoiding damage from the coyotes, go to areas of low coyote spawns such as MacFarlane's Ranch. Coyotes will only attack in groups of four or more, so coyotes will be less likely to attack. Rank 4: Kill 5 birds from a moving train. Trains are found throughout the map. You can locate one by finding the train icon on the map or by waiting at a station. Board the train and use the ladders outside of the cabins to get on top of the train. Avoid moving around on the train to avoid falling off. As with rank 1, repeaters and Dead Eye work well against birds. Bugs *Sometimes the game bugs and the challenge is only available for completion when the train is boarded at a station, not boarded from horseback. Rank 5: Kill any 2 different types of wild animals in 1 Dead Eye meter. This challenge can be done any time two different types of wild animal are in range. Simple approaches include finding an animal of one type and waiting near or following it until you see another animal of a different type. Rattlesnakes don't tend to move and are convenient to use as the first animal. Birds are also in view much of the time and are convenient targets as well. While they are difficult to identify from the ground, they often appear in mixed groups, satisfying the requirement of two different types. The animals must be wild. Killing domestic animals such as the player's horse doesn't count. Canceling the Dead-eye after killing the two animals does not work. The Dead-eye must end automatically for it to count. Rank 6: Shoot 2 hats off 2 different people's heads. The player can use precise aim to shoot the hat off a NPC's head. Shoot the hats off a total of two different NPCs to complete this challenge. These do not have to be done at the same time. Characters with larger hats are more convenient targets. For example, Walton's Gang wears top hats and Banditos wear sombreros, both of which provide generous area to target. Piano players in Armadillo and Blackwater and some stagecoach drivers have tall hats that can easily be shot off with the use of Dead-Eye Targeting while they are distracted with playing the piano. Use the Dead Eye mode that Landon Ricketts taught about: simple Level 1 Slow Motion. Do not use Dead Eye Lock-on or it'll be head-shot, not a hat-shot. Once in slow motion, manually aim for the very top of the hat or rim and shoot. NPCs sometimes react aggressively when their hat is shot off, so it may be advisable to use the Bandana and plan an escape route. Rank 7: Kill 3 bears each with 1 shot Bears are found in Tall Trees. One shot to the head with a high-power weapon such as the Buffalo Rifle, Bolt Action Rifle, Springfield Rifle, or any sniper rifle will make the kill. Bears typically give you a little time before attacking so Dead Eye may not be necessary, but may be helpful. Shotguns will not count for this challenge, as each pellet is counted as a different shot. Also, the kills do not register if the Explosive Rifle is used. Bears are very powerful and can kill a horse and character very quickly, so it is advisable to have medicine on hand. Another, much safer technique is to get a stagecoach or a cart with one horse and ride it off the road to Tall Trees. Bears cannot attack while the player is driving and will simply ignore them or run away, at which point they can be shot. Rank 8: Shoot the hats off of 2 people's heads and disarm 2 people. This challenge is a repeat of Rank 6 with the addition of two disarms. These do not have to be done at the same time. Make sure the player aims at the weapon (not arm or hand). If blood is drawn, it doesn't count. Enemies carrying rifles or shotguns are easiest to target because of the size of the weapons. Walton's Gang, found at Armadillo and Twin Rocks, is ideal for this challenge because of their top hats and weaponry. Also, characters at Thieves' Landing tend to carry weapons and will draw them when their hats are shot, providing an opportunity for the disarm. If done fast enough it may be possible to do both in one Dead Eye charge but its recommended to take some Chewing Tobacco just in case. The disarms must be done on enemies. Lawmen do not count as enemies, although the Mexican army does. If you complete this challenge while clearing the Twin Rocks hideout, the player can also easily complete Rank 9 using the vultures that fly over the hideout upon completion. Rank 9: Kill any 6 wild animals without reloading or changing weapons. This challenge can be done anywhere that six or more wild animals appear together. Flocks of birds make convenient targets, including both random spawns and the vultures that circle over cleared gang hideouts. Herds of buffalo or deer, and packs of wolves and coyotes also work well. Going into and out of Dead-Eye will automatically reload a gun without counting against this challenge. Rank 10: Disarm any 6 enemies without reloading or changing weapons. Do six disarms without reloading or changing weapons to complete this challenge. Weapons with high ammo capacity, such as the Mauser Pistol and Henry and Evans repeaters, are easier to use on this challenge. The player also needs a sufficient supply of weapon-carrying enemies, so gang hideouts, saloon fights and other standoff situations are convenient. Disguises like the gang outfits can also help you get close to groups of enemies. Use Dead Eye to target their weapons and disarm the enemies. The disarms need to be in the same reloading, but do not have to be consecutive. So if you accidentally miss a shot, it doesn't count against you. Also, it counts if you disarms the same person multiple times. Leaving and then re-entering Dead Eye reloads ammo, but does not count against this challenge. This video shows the best and easiest method known for completing the challenge. This video shows another good method. Specific suggestions for completing this challenge: *One of the easiest places to complete this rank is in the jail at Chuparosa. Simply climb the stairs and ladders until reaching the room right at the top of the building, then simply open the chest of drawers. This causes the player to become wanted. The Mexican lawmen will come via the ladder — position at the opposite end of the room with a weapon with a large clip and wait for them to appear at the top of the ladder and draw their weapon. Simply enter Dead Eye and disarm them; players may need to do this more than once for each enemy. Do not release the aim button and simply wait for the next one before shooting him in the same way. The player might need to exercise a little patience as waiting for the next lawman to locate, but this is a really easy, low-risk approach to achieving this rank. *Another easy place is Blackwater. In the south east of Blackwater, and south of the general store there is a red brick building with a black ladder leading up to the roof that is next to a small unfinished wood frame shed. Climb to the roof of the red brick building and use the Evans Repeater to shoot a cop and become wanted. Stand or crouch in the middle of the roof of the red brick building so as not to get shot from surrounding areas on the ground or buildings close by. Just wait for each cop to climb up one at a time and when he stands up, shoot the pistol using Dead Eye while it is facing down before he lifts his arm to shoot the player. Make sure the player only shoots the gun and not his hand because for some reason it won't count. Also, do not release the aim button while waiting for the next cop, otherwise the players gun might automatically reload itself . Just hold it the whole time until the player has done it six times to get the official notice on the screen that the player has completed the challenge. *At Twin Rocks, there's a well on the south side of the area. If hiding behind the wall/fence and luring enemies to the well to hide behind, they tend to expose the right side of their body when hiding. They hide while pointing their pistol to the air away from their body, making for easy disarms. *If using the glitch to get under the governor of Mexico's house, get a bounty and shoot the guns out of the army's hands as they stand still. Rewards After Rank 5, the player receives an increase in ammo when using chests in safehouses and camps. Once players reach Rank 10, the player's Dead Eye meter builds up faster as he kills enemies. : Congratulations. You are now a Legendary Sharpshooter. Your Dead Eye will now build faster from shooting targets. The outfits this is necessary for are the Legend of the West Outfit and the Bureau Uniform. Trophies/Achievements ---- Related Content Category:Activities Category:Challenges Category:Single Player